Delirium Sequel to the series
by EC-Clemens
Summary: What happened to the charcters after the book ended? This is my made up sequel about what happened to all of them. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I look back from the broken wall to see Alex walking towards Grace and me. Then I turn to look toward my left to see Julian. How am I going to bring myself to tell him that I love Alex, and partially only had feelings for him because he reminded me of Alex. The way Julian loved me was the thing I missed when I thought Alex was… I can't even bring myself to say it. I can tell Alex is being cautious on coming over because he stops midway to me. I can tell that he is thinking that I still need to talk to Julian, and that he left the group and it would be a surprise to everyone.

I walk over with Grace towards my mother, who is getting names of all the uncureds that want to join us in the Wilds. I reach down to poke her on the shoulder when she suddenly turns to me before I even reach her shoulder.

"Who's this little girl?" My mother asks while looking at Grace affectionately.

"This is Grace, my cousin. She saved me when they tied me up to try to cure me," I reply while looking down at Grace and holding her hand.

"Hi Grace," My mother says like she has been saying to all the uncureds that are coming through and lining up with Pippa by age.

"She's staying with me, mom, I want her to live with me in the Wilds," I say to my mother without meaning it to come out realizing that she may question me for this decision. Grace is only ten and is very young to be introduced into the Wilds, and usually the younger ones die more easily and quickly, making it necessary for them to be with more experienced people who have survived in the Wilds longer. To my surprise my mother just nods and I take that as a sign to walk away and we will talk later.

My next task is to talk with Julian, although I have no clue what to say or do. I am nervous as anything what can I say. I know I am going to break his heart and I feel for him. I am the reason he is living, the reason he is in the Wilds, the reason is part of the resistance, and without me in his life now I don't know what he will do and if he will survive.

I hear from behind me, "Lena!" I recognize Julian's voice almost immediately and I don't want Grace to be exposed to what might happen. This is the moment I have been dreading since I finally exposed myself to Alex. I don't want this conversation to happen now there is so much work we have to do to organize everything since we breached Portland a few hours ago. I keep walking acting like I didn't hear him, but I can tell his eyes are searing into my head wondering why I didn't acknowledge him. I look towards members of the resistance who are going through the bodies of the Invalids getting them out of the way.

Alex walks up and looks into my eyes giving me hint clues of our affection only we would know and asks, "Do you want me to take Grace for awhile so you can look for Raven?"

It seems like that just roles off his tongue, but I know he is right and I do need to find Raven. I hand over Grace and go to look for Raven near the part of the wall where I saw her fall.

The flashback flies back into my head of a few hours ago when she had just reached the top and then she fell. Just like that she didn't even have a chance to fight. My legs feel heavy and I am barely able to walk over to the place where she had died. All the bodies in this area are still in place and the stench is about to make me faint. To imagine that Raven is among these bodies is terrible.

Raven was more of a mother to me than my own, and I don't think I realized how much she actually meant to me until now. I wish I had told her how much she meant to me, how much she helped me, how much she taught me about life and the Wilds, and how much I loved her. At last I come across her black hair, but when I look down it's not just Raven's body I see.

I see Tack's too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I look down and see Tack's arm wrapped around Raven and Raven's head is lying on his chest. Tack must have tried to reassure Raven and protect her, and in doing so he must have died.

I guess in the end love will kill you both, but it also shows what Raven meant to Tack and that he couldn't lose her. I feel tears forming in my eyes and although I know Raven wouldn't want me to cry I can't stop them.

I turn around to make sure no one is behind me, and I get on my knees and start to cry. I feel a touch on my shoulder and I pray that it is not Julian. When I turn around I see that it is my mother. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I can't help but fit my head perfectly onto her shoulder and cry.

She whispers in my ear, "Lena, don't cry its okay. Love prevails even to the end. You need to let them go. The past is the past it needs to stay there."

I can't help but feel angry with her response. How could she just treat them as martyrs?

They weren't.

They loved each other and died protecting the other.

My response is, "I can't keep pushing everything aside into the past! I loved them they were my family,"

"I know, but…" her voice trails off not knowing what to say.

"I know you want to comfort me but you can't right now," I know it hurts for her to hear those words, but it is the truth no one can comfort me besides Alex, but Alex can't because I have to talk to Julian. How did my life become this complicated to where I am back to my old life not being able to touch the person I love. If I wasn't used in New York for that assignment I wouldn't be in this position right now between Alex and Julian. I am lost in this thought without even realizing my mother is starting to walk away. I know I need to bury them together just like how they died.

"Wait, mom where are they burying the dead?" I yell out to my mother.

"Over there by the Crypts," She replies.

The next thing I know Pippa is at my side looking down at them too, then Hunter, and then Bram. I finally realize it isn't just me that will miss them they had other family members and friends too. We carry Tack and Raven to the new "Love Graveyard" where all of the Invalids that died are being buried. The walk over is long, silent, and sad.

When we reach the Crypts the whole prison has been bombed and torn apart by the prisoners and some of the resistance. The only thing that remains of the Crypts is the graveyard that I remember from when Alex told me his dad was buried here. This is where all the dead resistance members are being buried. I see a few separate members making grave stones out of some stone from the walls and chipping away at the corners with rocks, and using skinner rocks to in sketch symbols or names. I look at Hunter and look towards the people making the gravestones, and then Hunter grabs my arm and we walk over. While Bram and Pippa bury Raven and Tack; Hunter and I start making the gravestone.

"We should make it into a shape of a heart," I suggest breaking the silence.

"Ok that's a good idea," Hunter solemnly replies.

We start to chip away at the corners of the stone to form the heart. Once it's formed Hunter asks, "What should we write on this?"

"How about _In the Name of Love Tack and Raven_," I suggest while looking at the ground.

Hunter begins to etch in the letters one at a time. When we reach Bram and Pippa,Raven and Tack have been completely covered with dirt. Hunter and I place the headstone above the place where they are buried. I look down at the gravestone and read it again to make sure it is stuck in my mind:

_In the Name of Love_

_Tack and Raven_

_Died: During breach in Portland_

Then, all four of us turn and walk away. I guess my mother is right what's in the past is in the past. There is nothing I can do to bring Raven and Tack back, but I can remember them with what they taught me. My mother was wrong about one thing though, you can't just move on. I guess that's the thing about losing someone, they are always going to be there right at your shoulder no matter how hard you want to forget or move on. Their presence made and impact on you just like Raven did with me. I can't be sad about it, it is what it is. I just need to be strong and know that she will always be looking out for me.

Alex walks over and brings Grace over. He can tell I have been crying and I know how much he wants to hold me and pull me into a hug, but I give him my warning sign through my eyes to not do so. He gets the hint and walks away.

"What's wrong Lena?" I hear Grace's sweet voice in my ear.

"Nothing, I just lost someone who was close to me," I simply reply and hope that there are no further questions.

"Oh, did they mean a lot to you?" She persists.

"Yes Grace, yes she did," I reply and walk with her back to the wall.


End file.
